Evaluate $\log_3\frac{1}{\sqrt3}$.
Answer: To find $x$ such that $3^x=\frac{1}{\sqrt3}$, notice that multiplying the numerator and denominator of $\frac{1}{\sqrt3}$ by $\sqrt3$ gives us $\frac{\sqrt3}{3},$ and factoring $\frac{\sqrt3}{3}$ gives us $\sqrt{3}\cdot \frac{1}{3},$ which is equal to $3^\frac12 \cdot 3^{-1}.$  Looking back at our original equation, this means that $3^x=3^\frac12 \cdot 3^{-1}=3^{\frac12 + -1},$ and therefore $x=\frac12 + -1=-\frac12.$  Since $3^{-\frac12}=\frac{1}{\sqrt3},$ $\log_3\frac{1}{\sqrt3}=\boxed{-\frac12}.$